Hearts on Fire
by CathGilLove
Summary: Gil finally tells Catherine how he feels. Story 32 in the Bryan Adams Series


Series Title: The Bryan Adams Series

Title: Hearts On Fire – Story 32

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: PG

Summary: Gil finally tells Catherine how he feels

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI. "Hearts on Fire" belongs to Bryan Adams

* * *

Some other time  
Some other place  
We might not 've 'been here  
Standin' face to face

* * *

She's answered the door and all of a sudden my heart starts beating ten times faster.

Black jeans that hug her hips and legs in all the right places. A low-slung gold top that seems to glitter in the light. Her strawberry-blonde hair falls against her shoulders and she wears gold flats on her feet.

I think I'm falling in love with her all over again.

"Hi," I smile broadly at her.

"Hi," she smiles back.

She sounds a little…nervous. That's a new one. Catherine Willows, nervous.

"It's great to have you home, Catherine," I tell her.

I see the nerves start to relax just a little bit.

"Thanks," she replies. "It's good to be home." She opens the door a little wider. "Come on in."

* * *

I just wanna tell ya  
Made up my mind  
You know I can't help the way I feel inside

* * *

I've always loved Catherine's house. Even when Eddie lived here, Catherine always tried to make it a home. Often, I didn't feel that Eddie belonged in the home, the safe haven that Catherine had created for herself and her daughter.

I didn't have the courage to do anything about it then, but somehow I feel like I can do something about it now.

She leads me into the living room, where the lights are dimmed slightly and some soft music trickles out from the stereo.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, wondering if that might be enough to tell her I love her.

She turns to look at me, a surprised look on her face. "Thanks, Gil," she replies, a smile breaking through.

What on earth does she have to be nervous about?

* * *

Oh this heart's on fire  
Right from the start it's been burnin' for you  
Oh this heart's on fire  
One thing honey - this heart's true

* * *

Colleagues and friends have always made the mistake of thinking that Catherine can't cook, because she hardly ever does.

The truth is, Catherine is a fantastic cook. I know that one of her favourite things to do when she has spare time, is sit down and watch Nigella Lawson cook up a storm.

Tonight we're having something called beef bourguignon. The aromas coming from the kitchen are fantastic, and I make my way into the kitchen, finding her at the stove, humming to herself as she prepares dinner.

"Smells good, Cath," I tell her with a smile.

She turns around and flashes me a quick smile. "I'm glad to hear it. I'd be worried if it didn't."

* * *

The streets are empty  
The lights are down  
Ain't nothin' movin'  
This side of town  
So come on over  
I ain't hard to please  
Oh baby - what you get ain't always what you need

* * *

I open a bottle of wine and bring it to the table. She brings out the dinner and we sit down.

"What are we drinking to?" she asks as I pour her a glass.

"Apart from your homecoming?" I ask, pouring myself a glass.

She arches an eyebrow at me. "Gil, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Well, what else?"

I stare at my glass of wine, before finally lifting it. "New beginnings," I decide.

Her beautiful blue eyes stare into mine. "New beginnings," she murmurs.

* * *

Oh this heart's on fire  
It's gettin' hotter now can't you see  
Oh this heart's on fire  
From now on babe it's gonna be you and me

* * *

"Cath?" I ask, finishing my dinner. "Do I make you nervous?"

I hear a peculiar noise from her side of the table that sounds like a cross between a startled noise and a snort. I look across and her mouth is covered by her napkin. I raise an eyebrow.

"Cath?"

She puts a hand up, regaining her composure before finally taking the napkin away. "Sorry," she mutters.

Now I'm confused. "You're acting very strangely tonight, Catherine."

"Well, Gil, I am very strange," she replies, going back to her dinner.

"That is true," I nod. "But you didn't answer my question."

She looks up at me. "I don't know. I never really think about it."

* * *

Risin' to my feet I can feel the heat  
It's tryin' to pull me under  
Runnin' through the night we can make it right  
It's comin' on like thunder

* * *

So she's comfortable, if not acting a bit peculiar tonight. She's nervous, yet dinner and the house were prepared for me to come over.

Why do women have to be so confusing?

"Catherine, I need to tell you something."

She places her knife and fork on her plate. "Sure, Gil. What is it?"

"We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"In days, months or years?" she asks with a grin, firing back my old phrase.

I nod. "True. And we've been friends for a long time."

She narrows her eyes. "Gil, what's going on?"

Oh well. Might as well just get it out now before she thinks I'm about to spring some horrible fact on her.

"Catherine, I'm in love with you."

* * *

Some got it good some got it bad  
But you're the best I ever had  
I never worry you're so fine  
From now on babe I'm gonna be by your side

* * *

FINIS


End file.
